


Lets Race

by SakumaRei



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazemaru receives a text at 3 A.M. He's not even surprised anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Race

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well. This is my OTP. Sadly a lot of people don't even remember Kirigakure. If you don't remember him I suggest you rewatch episode 16, it's a good episode. He was also in Neo Japan, that was also a good episode(s).

The time was exactly 3:11 in the A.M. Yes, he confirmed looking at his phone once more. It was indeed three in the morning. A.M. In the morning. 

 

Kazemaru sat up in bed and scratched the top of his head. If it were a few months ago, he'd be perplexed on who could be texting him. After all, no one in their right mind would text someone at three in the morning. However, that was months ago and Kazemaru was long since used to Kirigakure's antics. Antics which involved him being woken up at odd hours or on occasion getting random visits from the other at his window (he really needed to have that tree cut down). For the life of him, Kazemaru couldn't fathom why he didn't just turn his phone off at night. It was like no matter how many times Kirigakure texted him at three in the morning he never developed the good sense to turn it off or mute it. Not that the thought of doing that hadn't occurred to him before . . . he just didn't want to do it. Yeah. 

 

He flicked to the inbox screen and stared at the message. Of all the stupid things he could have received this was the worst. What made it worse was this wasn't the first time he'd received the exact same message from him. All it said was "lets race!!" and a ridiculous emoticon. 

 

Kazemaru didn't even need to think of a reply. The answer was clearly obvious. No matter how little it bothered him when Kirigakure did inane things such as this and no matter how much he liked the other he wasn't going to very well answer yes.

 

"No," he typed back to him. That was it. Just 'no.' He didn't even have to wait ten seconds for a reply. What was the other doing? Just staring at his phone in anticipation, hoping Kazemaru would text back quickly? What would he do if he didn't bother with a reply? He'd probably just stare at the phone for three hours and then complain that it was his fault he was tired. Then again, Kazemaru never failed to reply no matter how ridiculous the message--save for maybe during their first few weeks as official friends (i.e the first few weeks after they'd exchanged numbers).

 

All the text said was "come on lets race" and another ridiculous emoticon that was supposed to look "sad". It was honestly a cute emoticon and Kazemaru noticed for not the first time he found the other boy completely endearing right down to his use of gaudy horrendous emoticons. 

 

"No," Kazemaru replied again. He was absolutely not racing the other at 3 A.M no matter how big his ridiculous, dumb, no-way-would-be-requited, crush on Kirigakure happened to be. 

 

A few minutes passed and Kazemaru still received no reply. It was a little weird, to be honest. Kirigakure's replies were always fast and prompt, especially when he initiated the texts. He'd be surprised to find out that, in fact, it was only him Kirigakure replied like that to. After about ten minutes Kazemaru started to worry a little before deciding that was one hundred percent ridiculous and put his phone down so he could go back to sleep.

 

He was finally about to fall asleep again, tightly wrapped in his blankets on his bed, when he heard a weird scratching noise at his window. Assuming this was nothing he continued to ignore it until he heard the creak of the window opening. This was obviously very alarming considering his bed was directly under the window and it was 3 A.M.

 

"Hey, hey, Kazemaru," he heard a voice whisper and when he turned his head around he saw none other than Kirigakure hanging half inside his window on his stomach.

 

"What are you doing?" he hissed in shock and mild anger. He wasn't that angry per-say. He should have known Kirigakure would pull a stunt like this. Really though, why the hell was Kirigakure lying half inside his window. His face was hovering over his horizontally. 

 

"Did you know your windows unlocked? That could be really dangerous, Fujimaru-kun," he held his finger in the air slightly and gave him a smug look.

 

"Are we back to that again" Kazemaru groaned. Didn't they grow out of that stupid nickname months ago? 

 

"Yes, because you won't race me."

 

"So, because I won't race you at three in the morning you now refuse to use my real name?"

 

"Yeah, basically. Glad you caught on," he flopped the rest of the way into his window plopping on top of him. 

 

"Get off me Kirigakure," he complained, but made no real movements to get the other off his body.

 

"You know," Kirigakure started before shifting so he was lying on his side on the edge of Kazemaru's body. "You're the only person who says my name right." He released an intentionally dramatic sigh.

 

Kazemaru could feel his warm breath hitting against his own jawline in tiny puffs. In that moment he became hyper-aware of the situation and of the weight on top of his body. "What?" he asked a little confused. What did he say? It was four in the morning now; he was tired and Kirigakure was lying on top of him.

 

Kirigakure laughed and laid his hand on the the shoulder where his head wasn't currently at. He clenched his shirt in his hand. For the life of him Kazemaru couldn't remember why he'd ever wanted to move Kirigakure off him. 

 

"You're the only person who ever bothers to say my entire last name." Kirigakure's tone was a very unusual thing (pretty much all the time). It sounded happy, smug, and teasing. Kazemaru found his voice very pleasant and could feel his eyes closing; the sound of the others voice lulling him to sleep.

 

"Really?" he replied. The moment of truth. He wrapped his arm around his body and his hand fell against his stomach. He swallowed.

 

Was he mad? Why didn't he say anything? Also, he wasn't moving? After a minute of wondering if Kirigakure would ever reply Kazemaru opened his eyes. "What," he said as a statement and not a question. Kirigakure was asleep. He fell asleep. ". . . I can't believe he just fell asleep on me," he said annoyed. "Did he even have the energy for a race?"

 

Regardless of the legitimacy of Kirigakure's excuse to climb through his window; Kazemaru couldn't find it in himself to question it. After all, the situation was more than alright with him.


End file.
